


карманы

by Delusum



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delusum/pseuds/Delusum
Summary: — привет, — начал он, бегло осматривая джейсона и его одежду. — мы ведь так нормально и не познакомились. я тим.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	карманы

**Author's Note:**

> отп челлендж фор селфкер ризонс.

джейсон завтракал в макдональдсе.

это было сложно назвать завтраком — закат уже заливал стеклянные небоскрёбы алым сиянием, а пробки в готэме, и без того бесконечные, заметно удлинились, — но проснулся он от силы час назад от голодной боли в желудке. рой, придурок, сожрал последнее, что было в холодильнике, и джейсон не был самоубийцей, чтобы подпускать его к кухне ближе, чем на два метра.

поэтому это и был завтрак.

и проходил он привычно спокойно, пока на один из стульев за его столиком не кинули рюкзак, обладатель которого приземлился ровно напротив джейсона. подросток, заметив его взгляд исподлобья, только заправил отросшую прядь волос за ухо, и улыбнулся — явно нервничая.

— привет, — начал он, бегло осматривая джейсона и его одежду. — мы ведь так нормально и не познакомились. я тим.

джейсон промолчал.

естественно, он знал тимоти джексона дрейка-уэйна, приёмного сына брюса уэйна и нового робина. потому что он его избил несколько месяцев назад и был уверен, что довёл подростка до реанимации.

не то чтобы джейсон этим гордился. нечто тёмное внутри радовалось тому, что брюс едва не потерял ещё одного сына, но он был достаточно рационален, чтобы понимать, что смерть ребёнка не принесёт смысла. а бесцельных смертей джейсон не любил никогда.

— приятного аппетита? — уже куда более неуверенным тоном сказал дрейк, заметив, что джейсон перестал жевать.

— мне вот интересно, — помолчав несколько секунд, чтобы придумать формулировку получше, ответил джейсон, — что с тобой не так?

дрейк растерянно приоткрыл рот и тут же его захлопнул, слегка хмурясь.

до этого джейсон почти не видел его без маски — только на фотографиях и несколько раз, когда выслеживал брюса в его гражданском облике. дрейк был смазливым. джейсон подумал, что у него наверняка номера девчонок вываливаются изо всех карманов, как это было с диком.

— со мной всё в порядке, если тебе интересно, — ещё немного показушного равнодушия, и его голос казался бы обиженным. — я просто хочу нормально познакомиться с братом.

одну короткую секунду джейсон размышлял, разозлиться ему или оно того не стоит, а потом расхохотался тиму в лицо, замечая, как тот косится на рюкзак, в котором, видимо, оставил оружие.

— малыш, — отсмеявшись, джейсон откинулся на затрещавшем пластиковом стуле и посмотрел на дрейка с иронией. — мне избить тебя ещё раз? первое знакомство тебя не устроило?

— не думаю, что ты захочешь это делать, — тут же откликнулся подросток. судя по его довольной мордочке, эту часть диалога он продумывал. пацан был тем ещё нёрдом и детективом; об этой части его личности джейсон успел узнать. — ты не фанат насилия над детьми.

— начинаю в этом сомневаться, — в тон ему ответил джейсон, и, вопреки угрозам, продолжил есть.

тим заулыбался так светло, что джейсон понял: номера парней у него из карманов вываливаются тоже.

— так что тебе на самом деле нужно, пацан? — доев бургер, спросил он у молчавшего дрейка. — папуля прислал? не боится он тебя потерять.

— брюс не в курсе, — тим поставил локоть на стол и опёрся щекой о кулак. джейсон фыркнул: брюс и не в курсе — это что-то новенькое. — я правда хочу с тобой познакомиться. нам, по сути, нечего делить, а ты можешь быть ценным союзником, если сам этого захочешь.

соображалка у дрейка работала крайне неплохо. джейсон не знал, рад он тому, что пацан выжил, или, напротив, расстроен.

— костюм робина? — будто между делом спросил он, потянувшись к картошке.

— твой остался в бэтпещере, я его не трогал, — тут же открестился дрейк, понимая, что они выходят на зыбкую почву.

настроение у джейсона было удивительно миролюбивым: то ли из-за того, что он впервые за последние недели нормально выспался, то ли из-за еды. то ли из-за подростка, который смотрел на него, не отрываясь, и нервно покусывал губу, даже делая вид, будто ему всё равно.

— джейсон, — он протянул руку через стол, поддавшись этому настроению, и дрейк пару мгновений тупо смотрел на его ладонь, прежде чем её пожать.

— тим, — повторил пацан, снова улыбаясь. джейсон решил, что он насмотрелся на грейсона — тот тоже без конца сверкал улыбочками даже посреди драки. придурок поехавший.

— иди купи себе поесть, дрейк, — фыркнул он, разглядывая тонкие запястья. выпустить тима в бой мог только последний садист — ну или заботливый опекун брюс уэйн. интересно было то, куда смотрел дик, позволивший этому безобразию произойти. — и заодно захвати мне большой стакан колы, а то кофе тут отстойный.

— ладно, — дрейк снова заправил прядь за ухо — волосы недостаточно отросли для такого и снова лезли в лицо. проще было бы купить заколки, но, кажется, дрейк небезосновательно опасался походить на девчонку. — только не уходи никуда.

об этом варианте джейсон думал все те пять минут, что готовился заказ тима.

и остался.


End file.
